Chase
by Jd Wheels
Summary: NEW REWRITE Robin is hiding from SOLOMON, after helping take down THE FACTORY. Her life is now out of control, and after a time, she is being hunted for her actions. Adding to the oddness, Amon is still alive.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin nor do I make any money off of my writings. I am only a fan that loves to write. **_

**Chase**

Tokyo's dark streets were foreboding under the light of a full moon hanging in the sky. The alleyways were even darker than the night, holding a feel of pure evil in it's darkened hold. The metropolis always did hold that sense for anyone that lived in its sprawl, but many choose to ignored it.

A lone figure hurries through one such alley, almost running through the darkness of the back road. It seemed to be keeping near the walls of the various buildings, yet the silence of the figure's footsteps was eerie.

The figure was that of a fairly tall teenaged girl with tawny colored hair done up in a very unique fashion. Dressed in what could be described as a Victorian styled dress and topped of by a dull red trenchcoat that covered her from neck to ankles. The young girl would have stood out almost anywhere in Tokyo's society.

The girl hurries through the trash strewn backway, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds as she made her way. She nervously clutched a plain white plastic bag tightly in one of her gloved hands, holding it tightly against her leg as she moved.

The teenager made a odd move, leaping sideways into a side alley, and flattened herself against the back entrance wall of a noodle house. The girl's breathing was heavy and deep as she stood there, her demeanor was one of great nervousness. She closes her eyes and seemed to be praying to the sky overhead.

_" Robin... It has happened finally..."_ She muttered to herself, still trying to catch her breath from the quick pace she had been keeping up. _" Now what to do?"_

Robin's mind flashed with all of the details of the past few months of her life. That past had now gotten her to this point, all alone and scared standing in a cold and very smelly back alley in the heart of Tokyo City. She took a deep breath, as her mind went backwards in time.

After the fall of the factory and her miraculous escape from the collapsing building, she had gone into hiding from SOLOMON or any remnants that would still be around of Zaizen's Factory. Now it seemed that the worry she had of being hunted had been now answered, simply by this night in particular. She was being hunted, that was way too obvious with the shadowy figures that seemed to be mirroring her every move this night, and now that Amon was not there to protect her any longer, she knew she needed to be on guard at all times.

She knew the horrible truth about the tall Hunter, Amon had been killed when the factory had collapsed in on its self. She tried to search for him, but gave it up as she needed to get away from the ruins before being noticed. That was why she found herself in this situation, on the run, in hiding for her very life.

The young crafter had soon settled into an almost normal life, working for a kind family in one of the wealthiest sections that Tokyo had. She felt happy as she became the Nanny to the family's kids, yet at that point her life now struck her another cruel blow.

One day, not very long past now, that new life had become unraveled almost as fast as she had made it. It was something that she could never have foreseen happening, or had a chance to stop. Fate had kicked her again right squarely between the eyes.

A Witch had randomly attacked the family she worked for one day, out of the mental sickness that sometimes accompanies people after their power had awakened. After the Witch had killed the father in a frenzy of his electrical power, Robin soon realized that she little choice but to use her craft to kill the witch when he bore down on the mother and three children. She had not used the powers in a very long time, but knew she had no choice in the matter.

Quickly, Robin dispatched the Witch with a ten foot high pyre of fire as easily as she had done with the STN-J all those months past. She extinguished the threat to her employers in the space of a few heartbeats, saving what was left of the young family from certain death.

After witnessing the titanic battle, The remaining parts of the family ran off in total fear, frightened by seeing their young babysitter kill this man with a tower of flames. The family took off, yelling for the young girl to stay away from them. In a flash, the car with the mother and kids vanished into the darkening night, leaving Robin where she was in the middle of the street.

In that act of being defending her employers, her new life had simply been destroyed by the fear that family had.

Because of her having been forced to kill the witch, SOLOMON and probably the STN-J were now going to be after her for the killing. She knew, regardless of why she had to kill the witch, her being simply alive like she was, would be the root of cause for them to neutralize her.

She did not wait around for the STN-J or SOLOMON to come out to find her, as she knew that they all would be hot on her trail. She was suppose to be dead, and people angered with how they brought down Zaizen's sick vision would want her eliminated at all costs.

Wandering the streets, not knowing just where else to go now, the young teen fled into the expanse of the big city, knowing very well that they had the means to track her down. That reality aside, just knowing how the organizations worked would help her jump into hiding. Now on the run, she knew her life would be in danger at all times.

With no one else to turn to, and also knowing that even Nagira might be not safe in this situation, she became one of the thousands that called the Tokyo streets home. Some call them the walking lost, others just the flotsam of life. She was just another word... simply one of the outcasts.

The girl snapped her head around and brought herself out of her thoughts with a jolt. She was now hearing heavy footsteps coming up the alley that she had ducked out of. They were slow and steady, walking right in her direction. Her heart beat faster in her chest, fear siphoning up inside of herself. She knew this might possibly be a hunter that had been dispatched to take her down, the very one she had given the slip to just a few times over two days.

Young Robin wanted to look and see if there was someone there in the alley's shadows, but she knew that was a chance she could not afford to make. All she knew was she needed to get out of this dark place as fast as she could.

The girl whirled around on her heels and scrambled herself farther down the alley she was in, her mind just wanting to give a good amount of distance between her and those ominous footsteps that was shadowing her every move this night.

Like a scared ferro cat, Robin hurried off into the hanging darkness, where even the moon's light could not penetrate. In a flash, the darkness swallowed her up as she left behind the person that was the origins of the footsteps.

A few Hours had past, after taking a wide looping route through a residential area and then back into the more commercial and industrial part of town, Robin finally arrived at the hiding place she had found herself.

Young Robin had found a old building that once was used as a old rooming house during the dark days of the Korean war by the US. No one had lived or worked inside the structure for many years, so she had taken refuge in hit in the attempt of being out of the public view.

Deep down in the one of the old basement rooms that were tongue in cheek called the economic rooms, she made her little hideaway in the farthest corner suite. Finally feeling the safest she could have, she set up her new 'home' right there

Once back down in the subterranean hiding place, she looked at the room with a somber eye, glancing around at the few things she could rustle up to make the place somewhat liveable for the time being.

She had found an old hotel bed already in the room, and gathered up a old wooden crate she ended up using as a table was there, along with a bottle she could use to get water with. She had found a stash of large candles in a storage room down in her tombs. Luckily finding a discarded coffee can to overturn and use as a candle holder, it was the only source of light to help with the long hours of night.

It was not much for Robin to have, but she was sure grateful for what little she could scrounge in the desolate rooming house. Any little comfort was soothing to her.

The young one hurried over to the bed and sat herself down, trying to calm down her rapid heart rate. She was scared form her little foray out into the city streets, and wished she had simply stayed hidden, but she really needed to get something to eat. The fact of the matter was she had not eaten in days, and she had no choice but to try and keep her strength up.

Robin bowed her head and wondered if this nightmare of her's would soon stop. She whispered a tiny prayer a little under her breath, but she knew all of this would not stop any time soon.

"Please, Lord... I need your help." She murmured to the room

Finally getting a handle on her breathing, Robin shucked off her long coat and threw it over the end rail of the bedpost, as she stood up. Carrying the plastic bag full of food that she had risked herself for across the nearly barren room, she went over to her crate-table as quickly as the almost pitch blackness of the room would allow

Barely using any effort on her part, she lit the candle with a quick glance of her green eyes. Setting down the bag in the light of the candle, the girl brought out the small portion of noodles and pork and the cup of coffee she had picked up on her foray to a corner store many blocks west of her hideout. The need for some sustenance was the cause of her nearly getting herself caught by whoever was her hunter, and she was going to partake of it as she had planned to.

Returning to sit back on the bed, she began to eat from the take-out she had bought at the store. It was not the fact that she was actually very hungry, as the stress she felt made her feel indifferent to eating anything That aside, she knew she had to keep something in her to keep up her strength.

The tawny haired girl looked at the bowl and sighed, almost wanting to simply put it down again. Deciding that it would be in her best interest to eat her boughten fare, she pulled off the chopsticks that were attached to the side and set into the still steaming food. She set out the Styrofoam cup of coffee at her feet, grateful that the liquid was as hot as it still was.

She slowly ate in the deathly silence of the room, truly hating the creepy stillness that surrounded her like a shroud. It was almost like being dead, without being dead, she thought in the glow of the candle that flooded across the room. The great eeriness sent shivers down Robin's spine, and she just concentrated mainly on the food that she had.

Despite her feelings and fears, the tawny haired girl was so very exhausted. Being on the run for now three days since her run in with the witch, she had not let herself sleep a single moment in all of these three days, and now she was feeling the end results. Sooner or later, she knew that she would be collapsing from total exhaustion. That was not as far fetched of a problem.

She just tried to put it everything out of her mind for a time, even her brain was feeling tired with the strain of it all. She continued to make herself eat, constantly trying to ignore the supreme deafening effect of the silence in witch she could hear her own heartbeat going a little faster than what was normal.

Finishing her meal after a time, she shoved the empty bowl under the bed and swallowed the last dregs of coffee from the cup. Her body felt better, not as empty she had been, but still her body was seemingly not wanting it any longer. She yawned, as the satiating feelings of eating finally was triggering her extreme fatigue. She realized that she could no longer put it off any longer, she needed to sleep some.

Young Robin curled her weary body on the bare mattress of the bed, as the heaviness of her body seemed to increase. Using her coat to cover up from the chill that was in the air, she finally relented to the exhaustion. She folded one of her arms under her head for a pillow and closed her eyes hesitantly, her body now overriding her.

In her completely energy depleted state, sleep overtook Young Robin rather quick. It was like she slipped right off into a very deep sleep, born out of her complete and exhaustion making itself clearly known.

Some time later that night, a noise woke her suddenly from somewhere in the room.

It was very faint, almost too faint to actually distinguish it as a sound, but Robin knew that she had heard something. She bolted upright on the bed and looked around the area, thankful that she had left the candle going in the tin can holder. She readied herself for anything, as she panned the room for the sound's origin..

Standing just a few feet from the bed, was a tall figure of a person half silhouetted by the candlelight. She readied to defend herself at all costs, not knowing if it was a homeless person, or the Hunter that was plaguing her. She suddenly felt like she had no reason to defend herself, and wondered why she had that come over her. She squinted at the figure, who just simply stood there..

She gasped loudly. Amon was the figure that stood there in the candle light, arms hanging at his side. She saw no weapon drawn on her, as he just stood looking right at her, not saying one word.

She broke into a broad smile. She knew he was not the hunter that was after her, even though at one point in time, he was.

" Amon!" She whispered excitedly, getting up on her knees on top of the bed.

The large built man nodded his head, as he stepped forwards to be seen more clearly by the light. His eyes still were as stoic as usual, but they also held a bit of inner warmth in them.

" You are a hard girl to track down..." He said, after a couple of seconds just standing there. " Guess I taught you to well."

" Your alive!" She sputtered, as it made her fully realize the man was here and not some horrible dream. She could not put into words just how it felt to see a familiar face again.

The man stood there, looking at her. His eyes seemed to be locked right on to Robin's surprised face, her green eyes not moving one bit.

" I have been tracking you down, ever since the I pulled myself out from the Factory's rubble." He said, starting to talk again.

" You knew I was alive?" She asked.

He chuckled a little bit, but nodded.

" I never knew for absolute sure that you were, it was a calculated hunch you could say..." He replied. " I survived that collapse, although barely... I just had a feeling that you had also gotten out somehow."

" A feeling?" Shew echoed.

" Yes.. a feeling." He said, his voice was one of somberness coupled with a small bit of mirth now. " I guess my hunch was correct."

Robin scrambled herself off the bed and shot right to the man. She flung her arms around his muscular form, forgetting that the man was standoffish at the best of time. She just wanted to feel if the man was really there, and when she did made it true in her head. To her surprise, his large arms folded around her and hugged her back.

The girl stood there for a moment with her head tucked on his broad chest, his arms feeling so good to her. She had often daydreamed about hugging the man, and wanting him to do the same. This was a surprise to her, he actually was doing just that. She give a cooing sigh, letting her feelings of relief wash through her. After all that has happened, this was a breath of fresh air.

Robin just held Amon tightly against her much smaller form, feeling the warmth radiate off of his body.

" You probably know that I am being hunted by SOLOMON..." She said softly, with a sigh of reality hitting her.

" You are being hunted." He said, looking at the girl in front of himself, deeply peering into those striking green eyes. " I know that you are."

" I thought you did." She exhaled back.

Robin tilted her head up to look at the much taller man, visually tracing his strong face. She could see something was different in the dark man's gaze, something that could be explained as actually soft. She went to ask another question, but she was cut off suddenly by the man.

The man had lowered his head downward to the girl, his lips suddenly were right on her's. The girl froze in his embrace, not totally knowing what was happening as his lips were locked on hers. The fact clearly remained, he was the one kissing her like this

He kept on kissing her, long and deeply. It was a long drawn out kiss that was full of deep feeling that flowed through his lips and into her now almost limp body. The inexperienced young craft user did not know what to do, even as every part of her body was keenly aware of his lips on hers, and she trembled with emotions that came from inside her.

The young girl felt her body begin to react with great heat, and she closed her eyes and kissed back. She felt tingles in her whole body, tingles that even were in places that were very private.

The crotch of her panties were now becoming very wet, her young sex growing excited as an energy she never had felt before began to overtake her. She felt his embrace tighten around her slim waist, and she felt the passion flowing out of him like a wild fire. She felt weak in the knees, yet found that she wanted to kiss him forever.

Her young mind spun like crazy, she had never even kissed a man before, but the one she had always secretively wished to do that with was right there doing just that. Her rising passions flooded over her senses, and she tightened her embrace on him as Amon's kisses fueled her awakening inner fires

He stopped for a second, his eyes locking right on To Robin's sparkling greens.

" I have to confess to you..." He said, his breathing deep and rapid. " I had time to think doing this over the past months...while I was searching for you. I finally admitted to myself that I have deep rooted feelings for you..." He stammered a little, as his words did not seem good. " Dammit girl... I love you."

Robin mouth fell open and she blankly looked deeply into his eyes. Through the dark orb windows to his soul, she could see the conviction of the man's word resplendently affirmed in his face. He was not pulling her leg on this one, she knew that was never his style anyways. This man was telling her that he loved her.

The young girl blushed, and then nodded. Her own feelings and thoughts were ready to be exposed.

" Me too..." was all she could get out.

Amon give a smile, then began to kiss the young crafter once more. Robin felt herself melting into him, and just surrendered to it all.

Amon just watched the gorgeous teen's sleek face, as his hands roamed to her back. His large fingers slowly undoing the buttons of her dress with great deftness, taking his time with each one in series.

Robin was looking right into his eyes, and knew what he was doing. Her face began to glow red, as she could feel his hands hard at work. She gave no indication of being reluctant to his bold advances, but simply stood and watched his face as he continued to undress her. Her mind did fill with the teachings she had back at the church, yet the fear of doing wrong seemed to be fading off under the man's touch.

He was slow and gentle, letting her have more than enough time to voice her unwillingness to what he was doing, but he heard not one complaint come from her. She simply looked at him with a small shy smile, while he undid the dress.

With her fear gone, all she wanted right then and there, was him. Perhaps it was her need to be comforted, or the fact that she had always had strong feelings for the stoic man hidden in her heart for so long, It did not matter what it was. She just was willing to let him to do whatever he wanted to her. That was her burning desire that fueled her body..

Amon soon had the dress open finally, and he pulled the dress forwards with a very light hand. The garment slid off her upper body and arms, and it flowed off the rest of then floating to the ground around her legs when he let it go. He looked down at the girl to see just what he had unwrapped of this pretty package, and smiled with what he saw.

Robin was standing there, dressed in only a pair of plain white panties and her black stockings. She wore no bra, but on seeing the rounded firmness of her breasts, told that she did not need a bra anyways. Her breasts were a soft white colored like rich cream, the nipples on the swollen mounds were rock hard and bright pink with her growing excitement. Her flat stomach showed the leanness of her body to the man, which had been always hidden under the old styled clothing she wore. He grinned.

Just watching those perfect breast raise and lower with each deep breath Robin took, made the man's eyes sparkle.

" You are so beautiful.." He muttered, as his large roughed hands cupped her boobs with a feathery touch.

" Really?" She asked with a wide eyed question.

" Really!" He said with a satisfied smile.

She gasped as she felt his hands squeezing her breast with great tenderness. She had never felt such a strong sensation, yet her whole body was seemingly to be on fire, and not from her power. The heat she was feeling came from inside of her, and it was smoldering as it grew.

She felt her young vulva in her panties were tingling wildly, oddly feeling so much more wet with the passing of the seconds. Each caress the man made on her breasts, then kissing them individually, made her yearning feelings in her that much stronger.

Her mind flashed for a second that this was all wrong by everything she had been taught at the monastery, and by her grandfather Juliano, yet every inch of being yearned and ached for more. She began to kiss the man with a frenzy fueled by her passions, Amon was responding to her as well with a crazed amount of kisses on his part.

The enthralled girl felt the man gently lift her off her feet, right out of the dress that was pooled around her feet, then carry her over to the bed. She continued to stare into his chiseled features, as he looked at her. The last strands of whatever apprehension she my have had, was now gone and a was a distant memory, passions now at the forefront.

He layed her down on the bed lightly and sat down after finally removing her boots and black hose. She now was layed on the bed, clad only in her simple white underwear, intently looking at the dark haired man through passion glowing eyes. Amon looked the girl over, and could see his own seething passions taking hold.

Under the watch of the pretty young crafter, Amon threw off his long coat to the dusty floor, and then began to unbutton his black shirt. With a mixture of nervousness and serious wonderment, Robin watched Amon continue to undress himself for her. Their eyes still locked solidly on one another, as they readied for things to come.

The lust-filled craft user now could see a very well build set of shoulder come into view, as he shucked off the shirt. He was very muscular in every way, his chiseled body reminding her of the many glorious statues that stood in the center of Rome she had seen when she was living in Italy. She continued to watch, her excitement was growing by leaps as she watched his panther like body move as he disrobed with slowness.

Amon stood up and then pulled of is pants. As he kicked off the garments along with his boots, she suddenly got the first sight of his manhood, something she had never seen of a man. She eyed the erect and throbbing organ with great interest, as it was excitingly inviting to the young crafter..

It was almost ten inches long, and very thick. It's dark pinkness was rock hard, and protruded out proudly from his muscular loins. She knew just what it was, and what it was used for, but she found she was scared, yet longed for it too.

Robin looked up at the man, as he climbed onto the bed and cautiously layed himself ever so softly on top of her while his eyes looked right into her. He began kissing her once more, his hands beginning to explore over her bare body, hungrily searching out every curve and crevice she had..

Her mind spun with every sensation his fingers pulled out of her, Robin kissed the man back, her hands clumsily but excitedly roamed over his thick chest and broad shoulders. She noted a scar that he had on the upper part of his right arm, but his kisses soon made her forget the skin's mark.

She could feel his erect member now poking up against her undergarment covered pussy, as his lower half had slid between her lean legs and rested almost perfectly between them. The girl gasped, as his member seemed to be twitching and throbbing as it poked against her wet panties crotch, adding more fuel to her internal fire. She found her mind spinning in ecstatic glory, as the man had his way with her, with the gentleness of a fine wine. He kissed Robin's neck so very lightly, causing the gal to shiver under his kisses.

Amon moved up on to his knees after a while, always looking at Robin with a fiery passion that flamed in his dark eyes. He slipped his pointer fingers under the elastic waistband of her underwear, and watched her smooth face to see if what he was thinking of doing was right with her. He waited, eyes locked on to hers.

A trembling Robin lifted her hips in response, as the man's slow and gentle process was taking any trepidation she was having away. She only knew of the heated passion that burned deep in herself, and right then was just wanting the man more than she ever had from anyone before. She nodded, waiting for the man to continue on.

Amon slid the panties off and tossed them to the floor beside the bed. He looked down to see a shortly cropped pubic hairs around her young sex, it was glistening sweetly in the candlelight. It was very pink colored, the lips of Robin's labia were engorged and seemed to be very wet. It was alive with the fuel of her passions the man had brought up.

He regarded Robin's pussy and smiled, it was so very inviting for Amon. It was perfect and enticing, something to be regarded as almost living art. He patiently looked the girl's face over as he lowered himself back on top of her. Robin spread her apart her knees further to accommodate the man's return, and now bare skin met bare skin.

Robin saw he was watching her closely, as the tip of his rod came into contact with her wet opening. He held himself there, gauging if it was alright for him to continue on as he seemed to be ever cognizant of this young girl.

Robin girl felt his cock's head just sitting there, pulsing against the outer lips of her sex and making her feel just how turned on she was at that point. She nodded for him to continue, every inch of her simply wanting the man to make love to her. He seemed to be waiting for that answer, and he give a small smile when she nodded.

Amon began to push the head of his cock into the awaiting opening, and Robin let out a gasp. She could feel his rod slowly enter her pussy's lips and begin it's slide into her, her love channels tightness was making her quiver and stiffen a little with every inch he inserted. She made herself beginning to relax down there, and Amon's manhood continued its way in more and more, filling her virgin hole with each second.

He stopped for a moment, and lowered his head beside hers. She could feel his rapid breathing on her earlobe, and she shuttered with the sensation.

" This part might hurt..." He whispered into her ear. " I will go very slowly."

" I know..." She said back, panting her response as her body waited.

He thrust once with his hip, and suddenly she had a sharp pain blast through her virgin sex, as she could almost feel a popping feeling come from inside of her. Some tears welled up for her a little, for it was just as she had seen in her daydreams but it was real. The deep set eyed man had just taken her virginity, and that reality made the pain endurable for her. She felt the pain fading almost as quickly, as she gasped with the sensations that were replacing them like a tidal wave.

With the pain subsided into nothingness, the man then began to slowly push his penis even deeper into the girl. With that pain gone, she felt the waves of many emotions rock her very soul. She flung her legs open as wide as she could, wanting to feel the man more, her body quivering with each and every stroke that he was delivering He began to pump his hips, his rod now sliding in and out of Robin effortlessly. Robin found her that she was moving her hips right back in a involuntary response, her hands were clasping on to his arms as she never felt so alive as she did right then.

Amon felt the tightness of her pussy now clamping around his rod, each stroke he made sending pleasure signals to every part of his body. He noted that she was in now sync with him, her was pussy slamming upwards to devour his rod deep inside her with more and more passion. All of this seemed to be building and growing, he had definitely unlocked the girl's pandora's box of passion, and now this girl was in the full throws of that.

Watching the angelic face of Robin sweat and contort, while listening to her moans made his member become even harder than what he was. He just lifted himself a little, and began to plant his rod faster and faster, deeply into the tightness of her excited hole. He continued to slammed himself harder and harder, his mind only wanting to search out ever single part of her insides.

Robin began to moan loudly, her body arching every time he pushed himself fully into her. She would thrust her pussy up to meet him, making sure that every inch of him was inside of her as much as he could. With her sweat mingling with his sweat, and their juices beginning to mix too, every sense they had was fully engaged. The two continued their sexual ballet, pulling themselves higher and higher towards their orgasmic apex.

Amon soon could feel her vaginal walls pulse and spam, and he knew her first ever orgasm was right there on the, very precipice of exploding. He smiled down at the girl, as she had her eyes closed, head thrown back and her back arching as she pushed her hips into his. Knowing that the orgasm was just about upon the girl, he sped himself up a little more, pounding himself as deep as he could into her. He knew that he could light the fuse that would set of young Robin's climax bomb.

Wild colors spin in Robin's head, her body now liberally spasaming out of control. She opened her mouth to say something, but she could only let out a cry of pure ecstacy while her whole body released. She felt her young pussy pour out wetness, soaking the man in its slickness as her hips continued to thrust wildly against him, wanting him more deeply.

She felt the pressures inside of her literally explode with a cataclysmic force, then another one, making her cry out more and more loudly with each one. She just road the waves of her orgasmic delights, unable and unwanting it to end as he brought her into a zone that was pure heaven. She slammed her hips wildly up as waves of orgasms flowing over her. She called out is name over and over again, just letting herself drift on the huge tidal waves of pleasure that wracked every inch of her being.

Amon felt her pussy really clamping down after many orgasms, and he could feel his self control beginning wain rapidly. His balls ached to be released, and he was now to the point that he could not stop it. He had made sure of giving many orgasms for the girl, now he wanted to fill her with his spunk He doubled his thrusts, making the girl vibrate and call his name out again.

With a loud grunt and a final shutter of his body, he shot his load of cum deep inside the girl, his body convulsing with his release. She screamed as his pubic bone smacked into hers, as a very intense climax was triggered by Amon's member vibrating while he shot his seed deep into her. As one, their orgasms joined in the choir of pure pleasure that held them, and they road it for a long time.

Sweaty and completely done in, the two layed there for the longest time, his shrinking member still wedged in her still twitching cunt. They layed there for a very long time, smiling in their mutual silence.

She could feel his member still inside of her, twitching. She panted, as the cock was already growing back to it's full size, causing her young hole to react again. He got off of her, pulling his awakened hard-on out of her and smiled.

" Let's try something.." He murmured.

" Anything you want to.." She replied, not quite sure what he was up to.

He turned the girl over to her stomach, her face showing that she was still unsure of what he was going to do. Gently, he lifted her back end so she was half on her knees. Following his lead, she got up on all fours, head turned as he walked on his knees behind her. She could feel her young sex now oozing more, her anticipation on what he was going to do making her very wet.

With a single thrust, he entered her hole again, shamming his pelvic up against her small but well rounded ass cheeks, his balls swinging through her legs and tapping her short bush.

" Oh my God!" She gasped and shook, feeling his rod once again filling her inner sanctum.

Amon began to pump again, this time with a little more force. He could see her head was forward as she panted wildly. Her backside was twinkling with beads of sweat as she pushed her ass back to meet his thrusts. Against her labia, she felt the friction of his hairs making the sensations that much more amplified. She moaned, as she could feel the building inside of her increase each second.

Amon lifted her ass a little, for her to be perfectly aligned with his longer legs. The man was making very sure that every little length of his cock could be enclosed into the velvety confines of her twitching sex. He felt himself shutter, as her vagina walls was bringing him ever heightening plateaus of pleasures.

The pace the two did, was torrid. Robin slammed he ass against the man violently, as more orgasms rocked her. She just was so very conscious of his rod filling her up with each insertion, as each time a little climax came for her, hinting at the magnitude of a large one that loomed not very long off. She just let whatever flow, all she wanted was to feel the man once more.

The long haired man felt the young one's cunt suddenly clamping down again, as it was the cue for her ending orgasm. He just thrust himself deeply into her sharply, timing it just right. His orgasm joined her's, and they let out a collective scream of pleasure as they came together in a wall of pure ecstacy.

The two collapsed together forward, flopping on the bed, each were now completely spent. Amon layed lightly on Robin's back, softly applying kisses on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She cooed softly, as to showed the bliss she was feeling. They layed there for long moments, each one not really wanting to move from where they had fell.

After awhile, Amon rolled off of the girl and sat up on the edge of the bed. She was laying there, her face flushed with a very peaceful look. She seemed somewhat dazed from what had just happened, but her broad smile told of her satisfaction with it all. She cooed softly in the back of her throat, as many peaceful feelings washed over her.

Amon looked over to the girl and nodded, sensing her condition of pure bliss by her sweet smiling face.

" You alright?" He asked softly.

" I don't know..." She plainly stated, looking at Amon with a small bewildered grin. " But that was one of the most amazing things that has ever happened to me."

" I just had the need to make love to you..." He explained with a chuckle. " That was all there is to it."

" Did you... enjoy it?" She asked, blushing with the fact that she had asked such a question. " It was my... first time..."

" I did!" He said, his face showing a smile. " I should have asked you that first, though."

He got up and began to root through the large pile of clothes with were both of theirs, while Robin watched as she layed there.

" So now what comes next here?" She asked, he questions now coming back to her.

" For what?" He inquired, not turning around to look at her.

" With the fact that there is a hunter out there, hunting me down, wanting to kill me... are you going to help me with that." She asked meekly, looking at herself laying there naked.

The man, kneeling on one leg as he continued to look for whatever it was he looked for, turned his head slightly.

" I am here just for that..." He stated with a very flat tone. " Only someone who loves you, like I do, can do what needs to be done."

Robin was puzzled by Amon's words, and by the sense she suddenly was getting from it. She sat up more in the bed, feeling the coolness of the basement room hit on her bare body. She looked over at where the man was and gasped.

Amon now was standing there, his large caliber handgun was pointed right at her. His face was somber and stoic as he stared at her, yet there was a deep sadness held in his piercing dark eyes.

" I did not want this to come any of the other SOLOMON Hunters to do this..." He said slowly. " I love you so much, but the fact is ...you are a witch."

" You are going to kill me?" She gasped, frozen to the spot where she sat, disbelieving what the man was doing.

" I could not let anyone else do this... I love you too much for that. " He calmly said.

Robin went to throw herself out of harms way, away from the man with the gun that professes to lover her. At that exact instant, the man cooly and calmly pulled the trigger.

The shot threw Robin back on to the bed, slamming up against the wall the bed was against. The girl bounced off the wall and then landed very still, as the gunshot echoed through the room.

Young Robin was laying on her back, blood pouring from the gunshot to her upper left chest area. Her own crimson blood flowed over the ivory white of her breasts, dripping on to her stomach and sides and painted the bare mattress with it's scarlet. Her red pendant sat in the valley between her breasts, as the flow of blood crossed over and around like a sickening river of red.

She felt her breathing becoming more labored, the pain she was having was almost too intense to endure, yet she made no move to use her power. She just used the last little bit of her strength to turn her head and stare up at the man with disbelief.

" Why?" She whispered weakly.

Amon walked up to the bedside, and looked at the dying girl laying there in the soaking pool of her own blood. His eyes held a great sadness, even a tear had formed in the corner of one.

" I did this because I love you. I agreed only out of the knowledge that others might be not as kind in doing their duty." He stated one more time, placing the barrel of the gun to Robins forehead.

" I will not use my powers... I love you." Robin said, closing her eyes.

." Forgive me... My sweet little Robin." He whispered, a finality tinging his words.

A second blast rang out, echoing through the room like the first did. The girl's body went limp, the last breath could be heard escaping from her mouth, then the head lolled over to one side to stare in death at the wall, a hole in the center of her forehead.

Amon lowered his gun and turned back to the clothes on the floor. He retrieved the girl's long coat and covered her nakedness up, his eyes tearing up more. He turned his head, forcing his eyes away from his act.

The man dressed, but something was in his eyes that never had been before. A whole flood of tears.

The inquisitor of SOLOMON sat in a almost empty room of the STN-J headquarters, looking over some papers. He seemed very somber as he read the pages one by one by the light of two candles placed just next to him.

The thin grey haired bespectacled man sat silent in contemplation of the written words, as he heard footsteps come into the room. He glanced up and saw the dark brooding figure of Amon come in with a smooth gait. He seemed to have been expecting the man.

The inquisitor put down the papers and looked right at the man, a look of questioning in his old eyes.

" Is it done?" The Inquisitor asked very flatly.

" Robin is dead. I made sure of it, Inquisitor." He said flatly, his voice very unfeeling. " That finishes my dealings with you, is that right?"

The older man sat back and his face broke a smile, as he took off his silver framed spectacles.

" That it does, Amon." He said a slowed speech. " I only wish that you would reconsider staying with SOLOMON and the STN-J. You are the best hunter we have ever hand." He picked up the papers in front of him and started to read, while commenting. " I do hope you reconsider, it is a terrible shame to waste such talent."

The older man clearly heard a click suddenly and looked up. Amon was standing there, gun trained right on him.

" My tenure is now done... I have killed the girl that I loved, on your vengeful and fear-filled orders!" He said, his cold stare burrowing into the man's face. " Now I give myself the orders to kill you."

" W... Wait..." The man stammered.

A gunshot rang out, and the Inquisitor slumped back in the leather backed chair, a gaping bullet wound to the very center of his forehead. His eyes were clouding over quickly in death, his one hand had reflexively jumped up to clutch the crucifix he wore around his neck, but the rest of him went limp.

Amon snuffed and put away his firearm, as he watched the body closely for any signs of life. He sneered, as he felt the man's wrist and could not find even a pulse. The man was very much dead.

" You fucking bastard!" He swore to the corpse, turning away and walking out of the room. " You do this shit in the name of the almighty...May you rot in hell forever for the deeds you have done in life."

The night was falling when Amon left Raven's Flat. He had successfully dodged running into any of the other STN members, as he made his way out of the building. They had not even knew that he was alive. It was just as well, as he was not in the mood for any chit-chat or to explain the body of the Inquisitor slumped in a chair, a bullet in the head

" Let them deal with what is left of the Inquisitor... I am out of here." He growled to himself

The man got into his car and drove off. As he drove away from Raven Flat, Amon held a red pendant in one hand as he drove off. The trinket was the one that Robin had always been wearing, the one given to her by her mother as a young babe. He held it for a second before pocketing the trinket and returned to keep himself driving into the darkening night. More tears flowed down his broad face, but his eyes never left the front of his car.

The darkness of night quickly had swallowed the man up, car and all..

On the road in front of Raven flat, two strange objects layed in the gutter street side. The discarded things were a large gun and a cross pendant that glowed with a greenish light. Amon's STN ties were now severed.

Where ever the man was going, the objects were of little use to him now.


End file.
